Rumours
by HiddenEye
Summary: "The graecus truly hate us, they would do anything they could to get rid of us. One flaw they could find would be our downfall. It is only fortunate that Perseus is our friend, but he can't save us forever." He knew there was a hidden meaning behind her words, and he knew it was true. Even she couldn't save him forever. Jeyna.
1. Present

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Aiyo this is something that sprouted out of nowhere so it's a bit messy, and I'm getting rusty over writing sIGH. But, it's Jeyna so that kinda makes me happy. Enjoy!

* * *

Heavy breathing, sweat dripping, body bracing.

A lash of thunder.

His body reacted on reflex, arching itself to the wood when the leather whip teared through his shoulder blades, splinters buried into his chest like needles.

But, they were nothing to what he felt on his back.

His once soft golden hair was matted to his head, drenched, as if they had pushed his head into a bucket of water just a moment ago. He blinked away the water droplets that went into his eyes, the sun making him feel as if he was going to melt under the its glaring rays.

He heaved his breath through his nose, and closed his eyes.

Heavy breathing, sweat dripping, body bracing.

Again.

This time, he gritted his teeth when it came down on him, baring them into a silent snarl. The iron shackles around his wrists collided with each other, squeezing his pulse and scratching his skin until they turned red, irrational and bleeding.

His head was bowed, too exhausted to do anything else as the last of hell was over, leaning against the pillar of wood he was bounded to. He could hear the murmurs of watchers from a distance as they left, the sound of his own blood roaring in his ears as he tried to pry open his half lidded eyes, only allowing himself to stare at the sandy ground of the coliseum. Sandal covered feet came into his line of sight, and a grunt tore out of his throat when fingers yanked his hair back, exposing his face to the sun.

He willed himself not to close his eyes, and merely squinted when he saw the guard's face behind the helm, vicious and unmerciful. "I do not think we would see each other again, Roman," He spat the last of his sentence into his face, and Jason didn't even flinch. "News have rumoured your praetor will come and get you, and my king has allowed it," He let go of his blond hair that caused him to bow his head again. "Pity," He continued, unlocking the chains that were attached to the wooden pillar. "My king would have just let me killed you instead, but since that will only anger your praetor and will be the cause of war," The wheeze of his laughter that came next was brief. "A praetor's whore you are."

Without warning, the guard kicked him in the chest, choking him momentarily as he was jerked back, the ground scratching his knees. "Get up, you will look presentable in front of my king, and not like scum."

Jason spat blood to the side, catching his breath as he willed himself to rise from his kneeled position, letting himself being manhandled out of the area and dragged across city with his head straightened, only allowing himself to look forward with his eyes cold and lips thinned. Whispers and stares were directed to him as he passed the people of Greece, some pausing on their walk when they saw him half naked and bloodied, but still standing tall when they made their way to the palace.

The pain was almost unbearable as his muscles stretched from effort of walking, but he didn't care at the moment when he heard he was going to be send home, and that made him have determination in himself to stand a bit longer before he could collapse. The guard yanked the chains as they made their way to the east entrance of the palace, and there they encountered another guard on duty. They muttered an exchange of few words while Jason observed them both, and once there was a nod of agreement from the other party, he was handed to the other guard, where he pulled him deeper into the building.

"You will need a tunic, Roman," The new guard grunted among the small halls, the servant halls, as they made a corner to the right. Jason could smell the odor of his own body in the confined space, and his back was starting to throb. "Your praetor will be here in a moment."

Jason only kept quiet, wincing when he tried to straighten himself up.

 _Hurry, Reyna._

 _Hurry._

* * *

When she finally did come, Jason wouldn't let himself breathe a sigh of relief in front of them all.

He snapped his eyes open from where he sat in his cell, leaning against the cool wall to help his burning back when the guards called him out. Grimacing, he willed himself to stand up, and he could feel his back wet with blood. He was led upstairs, and then into the centre court where he saw her first. She was standing in front of the king of Greece, head tall and posture strong. Her hands rested on her sides as she had a talk with Perseus, her stance wary for any inconvenience while her sword lay ready at her waist. Perseus only nodded to every word she said, one of his hands rubbed his chin with thought while he too had a sword strapped around to his side.

Both of them looked up when he came towards them, his steps steady as their eyes followed his every move. Perseus nodded to him in greeting, before turning towards Reyna with almost a pained look on his face. "This is only a warning, Praetor Reyna," He said quietly.

Before he could continue, he looked over at the two guards who bought Jason out, standing dutily by their prisoner's sides. "The chains are not necessary for him now, you may free him," The guards looked doubtful at first, but followed their king's orders as one of them took the steel out from Jason's wrists, before leaving the three of them standing in the clearing. Perseus faced Reyna again. "I barely managed to convince the lords to not kill him and instead punish him for what he did, but only barely. The people are not too keen on the idea as well," He pursed his lips. "If there ever was a next time, I'm afraid death would be upon him. "

She nodded stiffly, and Jason noticed her brushing the hilt of her sword with a hand for a moment. "I can promise you he would not," She told him in a low tone. "He would be under my care for the time being."

Perseus gave Jason a glance. "For the time being?"

She narrowed her eyes. "The rumours you heard are what they are, rumours, news from the winds. Such things would not come between us."

Perseus nodded. "Indeed, and I apologise," He called for one of the maidens that walked past, and she came with her head bowed. "He may use one of the rooms to clean himself, Praetor Reyna, and new clothes shall be given to him," He muttered a few words to the maiden, and straighten himself up to meet his eyes. "She will lead you the way."

Jason nodded in gratitude, for his back was becoming worse than before, and he needed to sit down. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He murmured, before following the maiden to one of the rooms, the feeling of his praetor's stare heavy on his body.

Once they reached their destination, the maiden quickly got his bath ready in the large circular tub, before leaving the room without a word. He made his way to the bathroom, and let his hand dip into the water, already liking how warm it was.

He could hear the door opening and closing, and the soft patter of footsteps coming towards him. Then, there was a soft touch of her palm on the back of his arm.

"You're bleeding," Reyna mused quietly as he glanced back to look at her, her dark eyes staring at him, and he could see the slight disappointment shining through them. He looked away, her look too painful for him to bear. "Sit down, so that I can help you clean your injury."

He sat at the edge of the tub while she took a small towel from the other side of the tub, and starting to peel the tunic off his body, all the while grunting with effort as his injured muscles were stretched. Once he got it off, she sat behind him, dunking the towel into the water and twisted it so that it won't be soaking wet. The moment she dabbed it onto his skin, he hissed with protest.

She hesitated, but then continued to clean his wounds as he gritted his teeth to endure the pain. They stayed like that in silence, only the distant sound of the people going through their daily lives outside could be heard. It was then Jason sighed. "I am sorry."

The wiping didn't stop when she spoke. "I know you are."

He could feel the way her fingers moved through the cloth as she continued to work, and her other hand was pressed on his shoulder blade to steady herself. "You're angry with me."

"So you say."

He craned his neck to catch her eye, but she ignored him. "So I was correct."

She finally did stop then to meet his stare, her eyes hardening. "What do you expect me to feel after you had trespass and almost got yourself killed, Jason?" She demanded. "You even took down a few guards along the way, and yet you expect me to not be angry at you?" She shook her head in disbelief, and started to wipe his back again. "Why did you do it?"

He pursed his lips. "I can't tell you, it is for personal reasons."

He winced slightly when she pressed a bit harder than before. "If you must know, your personal reasons would have gotten you killed," She informed him quietly. "The _graecus_ truly hate us, they would do anything they could to get rid of us. One flaw they could find would be our downfall. It is only fortunate that Perseus is our friend, but he can't save us forever."

He knew there was a hidden meaning behind her words, and he knew it was true.

Even she couldn't save him forever.

"They have something of mine that belongs to my mother," He murmured. "And I would want it back."

He knew he quipped her curiosity. "What is it?"

He pursed his lips. "Something that was passed down through generations, I do not want to lose it."

"An inheritance?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He turned around so that she was forced to stop. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her dark eyes, almost as black as the onyx rocks he saw that were sold at the markets. "You must believe me."

She searched his face, and then raised her hand so that her a finger was brushed against his scar above his upper lip. "I do, but you cannot walk into here as if they have accepted you as their own. Even if you do, you must cover yourself from harsh eyes."

He turned his head slightly towards her hand, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting hers again. "I did, but they have the eyes of an eagle, I was found out after the salesman made a commotion and made a run for it," He let a smile take form. "Too reckless."

"Indeed," She murmured, letting her hand move down to his neck, where it barely touched his skin. "Such things coming from you surprises me, I thought you would be more careful, since you would have never let yourself get caught, and it should be an embarrassment since you are my navigator and a high position in the authorities," She let it brush against his shoulder briefly. "Curious, no?"

He caught her hand with his before it rested on his shoulder, his fingers curling into the palm of her hand as he leaned forward slightly. "Did you not wish to not act upon the rumours you have heard?" He questioned her softly, his eyes searching her wary expression. "Or has your mind be changed?"

He could feel the way her hand squeezed his for a moment, before she too leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. "Perhaps," She replied in the same tone he was using, and he willed himself to look into her dark eyes. "For rumours are just rumours, information being passed to so many mouths that they have twisted it into their own amusement, and others daft enough to listen."

He was about to reply when there was a knock on the bedroom door, and the sound of it opening. "I have left some clothes for you on the chair, Roman," Came the feminine voice of the previous maid from outside the door. "And some food, if you are ever hungry."

All the while she said this, Reyna was still staring intently at him, and he didn't want to back down as he didn't break eye contact with her. "Thank you," He raised his voice loud enough for the maid to hear. "I shall see to it."

Once the sound of her leaving the room has passed, Reyna stood up, leaving the cloth on the edge of the bath. "I shall leave you then, I did what I could with your injuries, you need to apply medicine for them to heal, and then we shall leave."

She was about to walk out from the bathroom when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her, causing her to look at him enquiringly.

He didn't know why he stopped her, it was out of reflex if he had to admit it to himself. Just the thought of her leaving him at the moment didn't exactly settle well with him. Slowly, he stood up, not letting go of her wrist as he just looked at her. "Join me."

She blinked. "What?"

"Join me," He repeated in a low tone, and then he could see the realisation dawning in her eyes that made the blood rush to her cheeks. "You are tired as I, and the journey has worn you, the water will help ease the pain away."

She stared at him, her lips pursed at his decision. Then, she chuckled, raising her face so that her lips were grazed against his jaw. "Unbelievable."

His breath was caught in his throat, and he stood still when she leaned back slightly to meet his eyes. "Yes?"

The only answered he got was when she let go of his hand and took a few steps back, turning her back to him. He took that as a queue and faced the other side as well, hearing the sound of her armor and weapon dropping to the floor, and then there was the sound of water being disturbed.

"Your turn."

He glanced to her, and saw that her back was still facing his way, only this time there weren't any coverings to conceal her flawless skin. The water had stopped just at her shoulder blades, mostly likely above her chest from where she sat down. He had to remind himself to not stare as he looked away from her slender slope of her shoulders, and the way she was rebraiding her dark hair.

He quickly undressed himself, and stepped into the water, wincing a bit when the water stung his shredded skin. He settled down behind her, letting his chest brushed against her back as he pressed his lips onto the back of her neck.

She let out a small laugh. "I was starting to think you have forgotten," She remarked as he moved his mouth along her shoulder, his hands sliding down her arms and rested on her elbows. "You have proven me wrong."

He stopped at one particular spot at where a scar was given to her during the time she was at war with other enemies, and kissed there gently. "You are hard to forget, Praetor," He mumbled as he ran a finger down her spine, his pride inflated when she arched slightly, her breath hitching. "And we are familiar with this, I would never expect you to play ignorant in these type of things."

She turned around so that she faced him, catching him off guard when she wrapped her arms around his neck and bought her body closer to his, close enough so that no space existed between them. He could feel every curve of her, the smoothness of her skin against his, and only focused on resting his hands on her waist when she pressed her nose to his cheek, her breath warm against it.

"Is it?" She whispered, one hand sliding down his chest and rested on his heart. "You doubt me?"

He mentally shook his head to get rid partially of the distraction she caused upon him and pushed her gently back as he too moved with her, so that her back was resting on the wall of the bath. He kissed her chin. "You said we are a rumour, news in the wind," He let a thumb bushed against her bottom lip as he trailed his lips up to the apple of her cheek. "Am I a rumour, Reyna? "

Raising her head, she kissed him with such passion he had ever felt from her since the last time they met which felt like years ago, with her hands cupping the sides of his face. He had one arm wrapped around her, while his other hand was planted on the wall, responding to her demand as eagerly as she was. He could feel her legs wrapped around his waist, and suddenly she chuckled.

"Miss me?" She breathed into his mouth, deliberately letting her nails grazed against his neck as she rested her hands on the back of his head, her fingers playing with his hair.

Oh, he missed her yes, probably more than he should. Reyna, with her dark eyes that could cause a man to kneel in fear as a storm brew in those orbs, her smile as soft as a mother when excited children crowded her, her gentle press of her lips to his forehead when he first got himself badly enough to the point of death. In those months he was captured and tortured, he prayed to the gods that she would come, and now she had, he was almost drunk with the fact that he really did miss her.

He leaned back slightly so that his mouth was only a breaths away from hers, and retracted his hand from the wall so that he could trace the line of her jaw with the back of his fingers. "Yes," He admitted quietly amongst the small room they were occupying, and she lowered her gaze that her eyes were dropped. He could almost assume she was being shy in this. "If you must terribly know, then yes, I do."

"Trust you to be so blunt and truthful," She commented as she continued running her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. She met his eyes. "I almost hated you for it."

"You've always hated me when we first met," He told her, pressing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Almost killed me when we were sparring, the bruise on my thigh lasted me for a whole week."

She hummed in agreement, trailing her finger so that it ran down to his collar bone. "You were a threat, if I let you beat me in anything, we would have switched places for now."

"Praetor Jason," He mused, laughter bubbling at his throat as he moved his lips to the end of her jaw line. "It does not sound as horrible as you would think, I quite like it."

He could feel her fingers squeezing his shoulder briefly when he let his teeth graze there. "So you think," She sounded a bit strangled. "I think it sounds horrible."

"So you think," He echoed her words as he occupied himself by letting his hands run down her sides. "You would have been under me then."

She kissed him again to shut him up.


	2. Fourteen

A/N: Um, so, _hi_

First of all, this chapter is dedicated to 1ooowords, since I feel like I don't deserve such friendship

And I've adopted a political move from one of the books I've read (it's called the Captive Prince, it's a trilogy, it's awesome, and it's gay af), so credits to them.

It's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom, and I'm only getting my groove back for this pairing.

I know this fandom is like, _dead_ but I'm hoping there are some survivors, or I'm just going to stop updating this piece once and for all.

A shame really, I really love this AU

* * *

He was only a boy when he met her.

He remembered how she looked like, and she hadn't changed much in terms of physical and mental appearances. Even then, she still had her hair braided, she still had that guarded look in her eyes everytime she conversed with someone, she still tapped the hilt of her sword with her thumb subconsciously everytime she was feeling nervous or had a distinct feeling that something bad will happen.

When he was first infromed by the senators of their situation where they would be working together for the next of their lives, one that was said by the Praetors themselves. He knew that she was one to be wary with, because no woman, much less child, in Rome would dare be in the same position with the men. She was only fourteen, and yet it was said she had buried fear and hatred inside the hearts of men.

"She is the legacy," One of the senators, Blandus was his name, told him as they made their way down the halls to meet with the girl. "A daughter of the Goddess Bellona."

"A demigod?" Jason questioned, his eyebrows shot up as he gave a glance to the old man. That would explain all the rumours then, if a daughter of Bellona was what she was, then it was no surprise that she was chosen as the next praetor in line. Though Bellona's spawns were scarce, they were known for their natural leadership and their excellent instinct in battlefield, as well as their dark wit and humour when planning said battlefield.

"Her mother is the goddess of war, yes. Intelligent, feet almost as swift as Achilles, and like her mother, she has the songs of war buried under her flesh," The old man gave a withered smile to the boy, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes became more visible. "A demigod such as yourself, son of Jupiter."

Jason was quiet for a while, letting his feet guide him to the throne room, where she would be waiting. A legacy for the post, a _daughter_ of the goddess, and yet, he had heard much about her. He was told he too was chosen to be legacy, but the Praetors, senators, as well as the centurions were so impressed with this girl, they decided to make both of them fight for the part, but not to the death. The winner shall be the one who would be next in line, while the other shall be what the winner desires, where the consequences of getting a position as respectful as a praetor or to be thrown down to be a slave would be vary.

He was thrilled at the idea of himself being praetor, but this was something he had to fight something for.

There was a chuckle beside him that pulled him out of his musings. "You seem worried," Blandus noted, nodding at Jason's fingers, where they were twisting the bronze ring around his pinky. He reluctantly stopped his fidgeting as the man continued to talk. "Worry not, her actions are just, only following what was told. You shouldn't be afraid, her loyalty is far more respected than any men that have walked on this land."

"You mean, she will not kill me out of spontaneous actions if she ever felt please," Jason clarified for him, the corner of his mouth raising a bit when there was a snort of amusement. "She can try, but I'd like to think that I have the upper hand of the situation for being male, no?"

Blandus clicked his tongue in what Jason assumed was pity. "Don't be vain in your abilities, son of Jupiter, when you have not even met her yet. You would be surprised how hard the sandy floors are actually are when she forces you to kneel, and how sharp her sword is even when it has yet to touch your flesh."

They turned around the corner of the hallway, seeing the large doors looming up at the front. "You sound as if you speak from experience, Blandus," Jason chuckled.

"I have seen many young men being treated such, I could almost feel their misery and shame from where I stand as I observe them, quite an amusement for me to see the men cowering in front of women for once," The words were said so simply that Jason couldn't help but chortle, immediately silencing himself once they were standing in front of the enormous doors.

Blandus turned towards him. "Remember, I'll introduce you, and you only answer the questions that will be directed to you." He paused, clicking his tongue once. "Praetor Michael would have a lot to say."

He rapped the door twice, and Jason straightened himself as the doors were opened, schooling his expression into one of passiveness as he could hear the murmurs of voices within the room. He smoothly walked in while looking down with Blandus walking slightly in front of him, the older man's toga trailing behind him as they went nearer to those voices. Jason saw Blandus stopped and nodded his head once in respect.

"Blandus," The sound of his praetor's voice was merry when he called out. "I'm glad that you and Jason could join us."

At the sound of his name, Jason looked up, and was stunned when he found the girl standing beside Michael was staring at them both, her eyes shifted from Blandus to him. She held his stare for a few moments, where he saw something in those orbs he couldn't put his finger on, before she settled on looking at Blandus instead as he began to speak.

"Praetor Michael," Blandus greeted, folding his hands in front of him. "I was informed by the consuls that my student would have a duel with Reyna," His kind eyes met the girl's, giving her a small smile where she politely nodded at him as acknowledgement. "For your position if any, ah, misgivings were to happen to you that an indirect heir of sorts should take over."

Michael seemed to suppressed a smirk when he heard the way the old man tried not to sound as blunt as possible. "Of course, of course, I was only talking to Reyna on how I wouldn't mind if she did take my place, as much as I thought that Jason would be my first choice in the first place. But, since the senators have seen her on how skilled she is in her place at the colesium in those months of entertainment, and was impressed as whole of Rome of how she could handle the sword, we would want someone as her in the role of Praetor," He cleared his throat slightly. "Even if there were some disagreements of sorts."

Jason couldn't help but feel something bitter rise in his chest as he heard Michael's words. Was he not good enough? Was he that unskilled that this girl would take his initial position as praetor? But, he didn't doubt Blandus' training, he knew his mentor was one of the best men that had fought in wars, who had even trained Michael himself. Granted, he could be harsh at times when Jason took a step wrong or handled the _gladius_ the wrong way, but that was what they were drilled for as Romans, to be expectant in the horrors that would come upon them.

Especially if they were demigods.

"I mean you no offence, Jason," Michael interjected quickly when Jason started to shift the slightest bit. "I know your abilities as a warrior, and how grateful we are to have someone such as yourself to have you with us, but it's uncommon for Rome to accept a woman as a candidate."

 _Even if it was done begrudgingly_ , were the unspoken words that hung between them.

Jason nodded, understanding, but still chagrined. "Of course."

"Praetor, I would like some word with you, alone if you will," Blandus spoke. "Where it needs your approval."

Michael stood up. "Very well. If you please step outside with Jason, Reyna."

Reyna bowed her head, before swiftly leaving the room without so much of sparing Jason a glance or a word, and he followed her, closing the doors behind him silently.

The hallway was still empty when he turned to face her, and she was standing there while looking at him with casualty rested on her shoulders, none of the usual timidness or even wariness of a woman he would always see when they passed by him. She faced him with a cool gaze, those dark eyes sharp with challenge as if he was going to sneer at her like all man do when they face her.

"I'm not going to murder you." Jason went straight to the point.

She didn't seem phased by the sentence. "You have the chance now. There's no one here, and the guards wouldn't even stir if they find me dead."

The words she said were calm, collected, and that disturbed him.

"I'll cause a pandemonium."

"Lies aren't necessary, son of Jupiter," she said. "You'll waste your breath."

He knew that, he knew that everyone would rather have her dead than let a woman rule over them. Despite what Praetor Michael said of some people accepting her to take his place, majority of them, mostly the guards and soldiers of Rome, would refuse. They look down to her, they spat at her feet when they have the chance, called her a praetor's bitch behind their backs. Jason heard the insults, how they leered at her appearance of a growing woman but crowed at her position of becoming a successful leader.

"They hate me for I am, for what I can do," She spoke simply, as if this was a conversation she had encountered for many times. "In their eyes, I will always be another bitch," The wry of her lips was slight, humourless. "It doesn't matter if Praetor Michael approves, their outlook on me won't change."

Then, she looked at him, her expression carefully neutral. "You look curious."

He was. "Am I?"

"You're curious to why I want to become praetor."

She was right, and he didn't deny it. "Do you do it for the goddess Belona?"

"I do this for myself," she answered instead, again carefully, as if she was hiding something. "And that is all I ask for."

He wanted to ask more, to want her to tell him the real reason of her determination despite knowing the consequences of going through the progress. He was about to reply when Blandus walked out. "Jason, we must go," Then, he nodded to Reyna. "I wish you luck, daughter of Belona, may the gods give you their blessing."

She only nodded, before turning away and walked into the room again, where Praetor Michael would be waiting.

Jason waited when they were in another hallway when he asked a question, dropping his tone. "Is she...?"

Blandus looked at him sharply. "Do not underestimate her, Jason."

The words were spoken too softly that the boy had to strain his ears. "She's always-"

"She is everything but a pet," Blandus cut him off. "You don't see any golden metal around her wrists or neck, do you? And the clothing of a pet is almost as extravagant as their owners, do not be fooled from what you see of Reyna and Michael."

"But she was a slave."

"Her father was one of the best centurions in Rome, until he turned mad with grief when the goddess left him the second time after Reyna was born. A slave took her in when he died, and one of the guards took pity on her and decided to train her the moment she could walk. She was a natural, and she became a challenge between men. There was a dare between them all that who manage to beat her shouldn't be quiet about it, they have to sing about it."

Jason glanced at him in surprise. "She has an older sibling?"

"A sister, the same age as your sister."

"What happened to her?"

Blandus wrinkled his nose. "A pet."

Jason almost understood why Reyna wanted to become a praetor. "Whose pet? And does she fight?"

"Her mistress is a widow, and yes she does fight, she handles the sword as well as Reyna does, but Hylla didn't have the chance to grow like her younger sister, where she didn't have the help of the praetors to show her capability. She was captured when they found out that a woman dared wield a sword. She was sold as a slave, and was bought to make a pet," Blandus shook his head almost pitifully. "A wasted chance."

Jason knew of how the royalty, senators, and other people of high authority would take slaves as their pets. It was something to boost about. When a pet wore more accessories and paint, more people would look highly to their master, where their wealth is showed that way.

He always thought of it as revolting, since the golden cuffs and collar they wore would remind him of the animals they captured, and he saw the way how yielding those slaves were to their masters, how twisted the love they get from them.

The owner and the slave would always be the same gender, to avoid bastardy, even if it was almost common among them.

"Go rest, son of Jupiter," Blandus' voice pulled Jason out of his thoughts. "I will see you before you enter the ring, for now, you must sleep."

Jason nodded, and made a sharp turn to the right towards his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Jason woke up before dawn.

He got dressed, wearing his armour when there was a knock on the door, and he gave permission to enter.

Dakota popped in, and Jason couldn't help but let the grin stretch across his face as one of his close friends made himself comfortable on his chaise. "Dakota."

"Jason," Dakota mocked, raising an eyebrow as he propped his feet up. "Getting ready to be killed?"

"It's not a battle to the death this time."

"Shame, a lot of people would want to see a head being decapitated, because I know I do."

Jason paused. "Do you hate her?"

Dakota snorted. "Hate her? No. Dislike? Maybe. But for reasons other than her sex, is because she humiliated me by a duel."

"Are you here to give me some pointers?"

"Yes," The older boy answered idly, plucking a grape from the small table and threw it in his mouth. "She's very careful, her actions are not brash. Every blow was thought of before we would even think about the move," he frowned. "I could have beaten her."

Jason chuckled. "Did you smuggle some wine in your canteen again?"

Dakota only hummed, but the beam on his face gave him away. "Probably, and it was diluted mind you. But she's really good, I may have gain some respect for her in my drunken state. I think she would beat me even if I was fully sober."

Jason tried to keep that in mind. He grabbed his helm, sword, and shield, making his way towards the dining room for breakfast. "Have you seen Bobby and Gwen?"

"Probably eating right now," Dakota trotted after him, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine, Jason, just don't murder her and you'll be praetor."

Jason thinned his lips. "I should hope so."

* * *

The colesium was roaring with people. Jason could hear the way they shook the ground with every slam of sandled feet against stone, where men and women alike screamed their enthusiasm as they waited for the two fighters to make their appearance.

He readjusted the hold of his sword with his helm in place, waiting for the gates to open. When it did, where the sound of chain against metal screeched towards him, he was slapped with a blast of humid air the moment he stepped out, the sun glaring down on them all.

Looking up, he saw the people seated with purpose, they waited for this to happen as their faces were red with exhilaration. Sitting with ease and care on the middle of row of the colesium were the praetors, shaded under a canvas that were propped for them and the senators with their pets on either sides of them, muttering inaudibly with each other. Some slaves were feeding their masters, their golden bonds shining under the light. Jason tore his gaze away when he saw one of them kissed their master.

He focused his mind at task, meeting Reyna's dark eyes from the other side of the clearing with armour and weapon of her own, helm flashed brightly under the sun.

For the first time in history, a woman will fight for the position of the praetor.

She was at ease, as if this was a normal thing for her as he saw the way her shoulders were not as tense as some people would experience, where there wasn't any bellicose shown on her face. Her braid rested on her breast plate while she stood tall, never wavering at the shouts and spats people aimed towards her. Jason felt a spark of pity in his chest, how the people thought it was degrading to be a woman and a warrior at the same time.

There was a horn that blasted around, and for a moment, every person that attended was silenced, where the only thing that Jason heard was the sound of his own controlled breathing, the crunch of sand under his feet as he shifted his stance, arms tensed, sword raised.

And then, he ran.

The bellow of cheers ruptured again as sword met sword, where metal against metal rang between them as Reyna parred his attack, using both hands to resist his weight as he pushed down to her, where he had the advantage of being slightly taller than she was. Until, she whirled around, loosening the tangle between them, and started to attack.

As Dakota mentioned, her hits were as calculated as she was, where every swing, every jab of her sword had a destination on its own. But they were not meant to kill, it was meant for him deflect every blow she made, and if he wasn't careful, he could get injured.

Be as it may, her blows were not as innocuous as one might think. He could feel her hits that vibrated to his core, strong and swift that more times than not he had to tighten his grip on the hilt of his sword to prevent it from slipping.

He got her locked into another struggle, where her lips were pursed with strain as he pushed her down, her legs bent while she used a hand to push against the surface of her sword, palm bleeding from where it managed to slice her skin. With a heave, she pushed her sword onto him with force he didn't expect, causing their weapons to be free again. And then, she kicked him in the stomach.

He clutched his middle, hearing the outrage from the crowd as he watched her take a few steps back and started to circle around him, her eyes never leaving his.

He decided to get cocky.

"Are you tired already?" he called out, trying not to wince as he felt the dull pain. "You could rest, and we'll end this."

She didn't answer, merely continuing on what she was doing.

Without warning, she slashed out and nicked his shoulder, where a fine line of blood started to appear as he stumbled back in surprise.

She let a small emotion of victory shown on her face as she gave him a small turn of lips, and he felt some irritation at that while he pressed a hand onto his wound to apply pressure.

He ran for her again.

She expected it to happen when she slid to the side, letting him barge his way through like a bull. But he was quick to turn his body and gave another blow towards her before she could do anything else, and swords were slashing again.

He didn't know how long they were on the field, but his limbs were getting heavy as more cuts started to appear on his skin. He was proud to say the least that he did the same thing to her, where a cut ran across her bicep and her cheek as his small victory.

Reyna then landed a blow that was so tactless that it was different from her usual hits, causing him to be off guard as she slammed her feet into his chest, and with horror dropping in his stomach, Jason fell on the sandy ground.

His sword was thrown out of his reach, and he was about to get up when another sword impaled into the ground just beside his head, the blade grazing his temple that he could have lost an eye along with one portion of his brain if she was a real enemy.

Looking up, he saw her breathing heavily above him. Strands of hair escaped from her helm and clung onto her neck, her arms glistened with sweat as the sun shone behind her, making her look like the warrior she was meant to be.

The crowd was lapsed into shocked silence as they heard the way she yanked back her sword, allowing Jason to slowly stand up as he watched the way her eyes flickered towards Michael, who gave her a smile.

She didn't allow anything show on her face as she face Jason, and he watched an the way her eyes flitted around his face, as if she was searching for something. She opened her mouth to say what she desired, but in the end clamped it shut before giving him a nod too, whirling around towards the entrance she got in as the murmur started to rise among the people seated above them.

He looked up towards the praetors, where Michael was nodding to what Praetor Felix -a young praetor appointed two summers ago- was saying privately, and then, both of them stood up.

Jason watched as the senators and pets alike followed their leaders out, before jogging towards where Reyna had gone as he grabbed his sword on the way.

He had to blink to get used to the shaded space as he tried looking for her, and saw her disappearing around the corner as she stalked away.

"Wait!"

Running, he tried to catch up despite feeling the ache in his bones, taking off the helm as he settled his sword back at his waist, and hastened his pace.

Reyna was already making her way to the main building, and he managed to walk by her side just when she climbed up the stairs.

"I need to talk to you," Jason called out breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

She didn't look at him as they arrived to the top. "What is there to talk about? It's over, you have no more business with me."

"You still have to tell me what are you going to do with me."

She glanced at him then. "It's none of your concern for now."

He huffed. "It's very much my concern, since it is about me. Are you going to turn me into a slave?"

"Hardly," She replied limpidly, turning into a corner as they passed by people, who had their eyes wide when they saw who they were. "You are too loved to be a lowly slave, and if I did that to you, the hate they already have for me would be more prominent than before."

He felt something cold pass him. "You would do that if you have the chance?"

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door, and he managed to avoid bumping into her by manoeuvring to the side. Her look was unreadable as she faced at him. "Wouldn't that be a waste for Rome?"

"Jason."

He felt a flash of annoyance at being disturbed when he heard the voice, and turned around to meet icy blue eyes and pale blond hair.

"Octavian."


	3. Fourteen (2)

A/N: Thank you much to 1oooWords for words of motivation and taking the time to promote this fic of mine! This chapter wouldn't happen if it weren't for you.

And thank you all for your support! I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed this

* * *

There was no warmth in his smile as Octavian graced the wry upturned of his lips towards the older boy, a hint of malice could be seen in his eyes as he regarded Jason as easily as he would lift his nose in the air towards the peasants, completely ignoring Reyna in a way that she didn't even exist. "You're back early. Of course, knowing you, son of Jupiter, victory should come easy for you," he calmly readjusted his grip on the book of parchments he had in his arm, where it looked too heavy in his bone-like arms. "Since beating a slave has not been so much of a competition before."

He still didn't acknowledge Reyna's presence then, and she only tampered down the spark of irritation that managed to ignite in her chest as she wrecked her head for some information of the scrawny boy in front of her. And wasn't surprised when she found that he was Pontifex Maximus' son, where she heard that even at a young age, he already had a keen eye on becoming a praetor.

He was there when the consul, dictators, praetors, and senators were deciding her fate, sitting beside his father as he stared at her with obvious hatred. Back then, she stood alone in the middle of the forum as all of them sat on chairs around her. She remembered standing tall in front of them all, staring straight ahead while only focusing her attention on Praetor Michael, feeling the jab of every insult uttered quietly in the room as they all were directed to her.

Jason didn't move at the words and instead stood his ground. "The fight was successful." he answered bluntly.

Octavian hummed, dismissive. "Pity it was a clean fight. After all, it has been a while seen gladiators had been wrestling on the field, and I do say that I love to watch them strangle each other to death," Reyna suddenly felt sick in her stomach. "But I suppose you won?"

"No."

A thin pale eyebrow raised. "No?"

"No," Jason agreed with a narrow of his eyes, as if daring him to say more of it. "I didn't win. Reyna did."

She calmly met Octavian's look, where he made no restrain in concealing his distaste for the girl. But she couldn't help but notice there was some relief hidden somewhere among the hatred he showed, and she was surprised by that particular fact. "You lost," he began slowly. "To a slave."

It was more of a statement than a question. "Yes," Jason answered lamely. "She's a warrior, and she had beaten me fairly."

Octavian sniffed in disdain. "Well, I suppose she would, considering her savage ways of scrambling here from the bottom of the food chain."

Jason bristled slightly. "She won _fairly_."

"Hardly," Octavian waved it away, seemingly becoming disinterested. "I must take my leave, you see. Father would want my presence to sort out some religious means of the shrines. It's highly important and I wouldn't want him waiting."

"Please, don't let us stop you." Reyna lamented.

He seemed insulted that she dared said a word towards him and shot her a glare, and she returned it with a flat look that made him huff, swooping past them that his shoulder almost collided with hers if she hadn't taken a step back.

She smiled lightly when his foot collided with her sword she deliberately stuck out that he stumbled, causing a few pieces of parchments to flutter from his grasp. He managed to catch himself and whirled towards them, his face red with anger. "You did that on purpose!" He spat at her, snatching one from the floor.

She blinked blankly at him. "I believe I have no part in this accusatory you blatantly told me, you merely tripped."

"I _never_ trip," he hissed, fist clenched around the last parchment as he straightened up. "This is treachery. You're trying to tarnish my reputation!"

She gave a humourless smirk. "Looks like we have something in common now, have we? A son of the Pontifex Maximus with a lowly slave," she clicked her tongue, enjoying the way his face turned furious. "I'm sure we will get along easily."

Octavian didn't say a word as he stomped away, leaving the two teenagers to stare after him.

Jason looked at her in astonishment. "No one has ever dared doing such things towards him."

The last of her staged enjoyment was gone as she turned grim, feeling the dread sinking in her gut as she realised fully at what she done in her anger. "And I just made another enemy."

"What can he do?" he snorted. "He is as thin as a branch. He wouldn't stand a chance if you were to defeat him."

She turned sharply at him, narrowing her eyes. "You don't understand, do you?" she questioned quietly, making him fidget as she stared intently at him. "He's a son of one of the powerful figures in Rome. His father's word is as poisonous as the law itself."

He blinked once. "What does his father have anything to do with you?"

"It means, son of Jupiter," she snapped, and for the first time he saw real emotion flashed pass her face. "If he wishes to terminate me just because Octavian seems fit, then he shall do so without batting an eye. He'll convince the others to follow him, and the praetors would be outnumbered if they were fight with the senators verbally," she shook her head, turning away from him. "Praetor Michael has done much for me, I would not want to throw this away simply because I could not hold my anger and started a fight with someone's spawn."

"Praetor Michael would protect you," he started to assure her but then paused, considering fully of his next words. "As I would."

She laughed hollowly. "I started my fights, I believe I can end them on my own without anyone breathing down my neck. Especially from the likes of you."

She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty when he looked hurt. "I'm not like them, Reyna, I won't scorn you for your gender and your ability to fight as perfectly as any warrior would. I do want to help you," he paused. "If you give me your full consent."

"And I would not," she easily answered. "I don't need your help, I have been on my own for years, why change that?"

He took a deep breath. "An ally would help in certain circumstances and prevent you from getting hurt."

Her expression hardened. "You know as well as I do that would hardly stop them from trying."

"Then, we would stop them from getting to you first." he replied smoothly.

"Why are you trying so hard to protect me?" she demanded. "Did you not hear what Octavian said? I am a _slave_ , my presence with you will only let everyone look down on you, son of Jupiter and Mistress Baryl," she was satisfied to see him flinch. "They will say I would try to seduce you to bed, take you for your wealth and become as charming as a bed slave. And believe me, you would not want something as difficult as that hanging above your head."

He sighed, as if admitting defeat. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to be your friend?"

Surprised, she took a step back. But then she shook herself out of her stupor and clenched her jaw, turning away from him and left him alone, where she couldn't bring herself to be in his presence any longer as she already broke one of her vows she made to herself during the time she waited to be introduced to him yesterday.

 _Make alliances, but do not let a string of attachment from them or herself latch onto each other._

She huffed, making her way towards her room that Michael provided for her, ignoring the looks from people as she yanked her door open, disappearing inside with a slam of the wooden door.

Setting aside her weapon, she unbuckled her armour, letting Jason's words churn inside her head as she thought of his offer, but after she abandoned him in the clearing, she doubt that it still stood.

He was persistent, she saw how genuine he was when he said he wanted to help her to the point that he thought that something caramaderic would be formed between them. Most shallow minded people would be enthusiastic at the idea of a demigod -especially if his father was the king of gods- wanted to be in their presence. But she knew of Jupiter's children, how fickle their mind would be in things they thought they could handle. In the end, they were just as fragile as any human.

She couldn't take the risk of becoming his friend, and she was determined to be as far away from him as possible if she could help it, where she would immerse herself in her upcoming duties as praetor after she would decide his punishment of losing to their duel.

There was a knock on the door just when she finished took off her armour, and let it settle on the beautiful crafted chest at the foot of her bed. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a mass of curly hair quickly came in, and Reyna allowed herself a smile when she saw her old friend holding a tray of food in her hands. "Hazel."

Eyes that looked too sharp for such youthful face stared back at her, and a grin grew. "Hello, Reyna."

Reyna watched her friend gently set aside the tray of cheese, bread, grapes, and a jug of water on the table near the window, while she grabbed a brush to polish her armour. "I heard that you won."

Reyna lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

Hazel nodded, pouring water into the cup. "You know how news travels fast when something as important as that happens, people are excited."

"You don't have to do that," Reyna began softly when Hazel began treading towards the bathroom, no doubt getting ready for bath. "I was about to do it myself."

"Well, you're not a slave anymore, it would be an honour for me to do it for my future praetor," There was a sound of tap turning. "As I was saying, people are talking at how you defeated Jason at the duel this morning, where he was shamed in front of the public and I quote, 'An embarrassment to the male civilisation'."

"He doesn't look ashamed," Reyna muttered, brushing the breastplate in her hands a bit rougher than before. "If anything, he doesn't seem to think that he has been publicly embarrassed in front of people at all."

"As if the thought of you being a woman went over his head and what you two did was merely something between companions," Hazel added from where she was in the bathroom. "Which is good but odd in a way, yes?"

The smell of flowers wafted into her room. "Precisely. It," Reyna clicked her tongue. "Unsettles me."

Hazel step into her room with a chuckle. "Everything unsettles you, Reyna, but I must admit that this is new. A man civilly fighting with a woman?" she shook her head. "The world is ending."

Reyna sent her friend a smirk. "You're far too wise for an eleven year old."

Hazel giggled, wiping her wet hands onto her toga. "I'm cursed with it, you have to listen to me at all cost, for your own safety," But then, her smile dropped slightly, a worried frown marred her features. "Do you feel safe, Reyna?"

Reyna was startled at the question and met her friend's somber eyes. Hazel only waited for her response, and in return she thought hard on that question. "I suppose, as long as I breathe, they will try to pester me until I cannot handle the pressure of the people and drop my chance of proving everyone that women can, in fact, rule a post of high ranking as much as men can. I cannot allow this chance to slip from my fingers like it happened to Hylla when she tried to do what I'm doing," she looked away, occupying herself with the brush and armour. "This will be an open door for women to do what we were forbidden to do, that something as important as having a voice is considered as illicit."

Silence stretched through the room, and she hadn't realise that Hazel had moved until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes I forget that we are too young to think like this," Hazel murmured. "That this was just a twisted game everyone is playing."

Reyna shot her a wry look. "I'm fourteen, Hazel. I'm in marriage age already. But, I doubt anyone would want to marry a savage woman such as myself."

Hazel hummed, squeezing her shoulder briefly before letting go. "But even then we are still too young," she made her way towards the door. "I must leave, work is demanding as of late and I don't think I want to hear anymore screaming from the Head Slave."

Reyna stood up, setting aside her armour and made her way towards her, pulling Hazel into a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

Hazel hugged her back before she slipped past the open door and closed it gently behind her, leaving Reyna standing there with an echo that filled in the empty space of her room.

* * *

It was evening when Reyna was reading a book that a slave told her Praetor Michael required her presence.

As she walked down the hallway, noting at how empty the place was, she couldn't help but be slightly nervous at what he wanted from her. And as she threaded through the stoned floors towards the large doors, her nerves were becoming more tangled.

She knocked, and was granted access when she heard his muffled voice. Michael was behind his desk, writing something on his parchment as the evening sun shone behind him. "Ave, Reyna. Please, come in."

Softly, Reyna shut the door behind her, and closed the space between them by standing in front of his desk and bowed. "Ave, Praetor Michael. You asked for me?"

"Yes. Seeing that I just witness an impressive duel you had with Jason, I was wondering if you have thought of what kind of punishment you would do to him."

She straightened herself up slowly. "I have."

He raised his head, a smile on his face. "Excellent. Would you be so kind to tell me what would it be?"

She frowned slightly. "I thought I was going to announce it to the public."

"Oh, there's no need. You'll only have to declare his punishment in front of the high consuls only, the people of Rome do not need to know of this," he put down his quill, giving her his full attention. "What do you have in mind for him?"

For some reason she was hesitant in answering, but she shook it off as tiredness. "My personal guard for the rest of his life."

He seemed surprised. "You do realise that doesn't consider so much of a punishment?"

She stared at him. "Did you expect me to say that he has to be _severely_ punished?"

"For a second, I did," he leaned back on his chair. "For a second, I thought you were going to suggest that he should be whipped at the post, bleeding as his scars are the reminder of when he challenged a woman such as yourself."

She blinked. "I am practical, Praetor Michael," she told him evenly. "If I wanted to hurt him more, I could have done it myself on the Colosseum when I had the chance. However, as far as embarrassment goes, this is one of the worse I could think of."

He smiled in amusement. "Punishing a man to serve as her personal and loyal guard when society disapproves of it, very well thought of. And yet, you do not want to hurt him."

"I did hurt him, but the only reason my attacks are light is because Jason holds back his own blows."

"He hesitates?"

"Unfortunately."

He hummed, as if considering something. "Very well. As it is your decision, Jason will be your personal soldier for as long as he lives as his punishment. I will announce it tomorrow when the time comes."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"How is your sister?"

She stiffened, the sudden question caught her off guard as she forced herself to meet his eyes. "I have yet to see her since two summers ago."

He shuffled his parchments that were scattered on his desk, as if he was looking for something. "I hear she has been well." When she stayed quiet, he looked up from his search. "I hope I had not offend you."

"No." she replied thickly.

He didn't seem convinced, but continued moving his belongings aside. "Her mistress personally came to me and wanted me to give you this letter, since she knew you would spend most of your time learning with me," he let out a sound of triumph. "Here it is."

She slowly walked towards him, tentatively taking the folded parchment from his fingers.

"And she congratulates you on beating her son."

* * *

The outrage that was directed to Reyna that morning wasn't a surprise, she merely stood in the middle of the clearing like the first time she step foot into the forum, accepting the insults with a calm air.

Jason was staring at her with his mouth agape slightly from where he stood beside her, but she ignored him as she waited for the ruckus to shimmer down, her hand clutched her side from where she hid Baryl's letter in her toga, away from prying eyes.


	4. Fifteen

A/N: And this, ladies and gentlemen, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thank you so much for liking, following, and reviewing this fanfic! I couldn't have done it without all of you

Okay so, like I said before, I've been borrowing some political moves from a trilogy called the Captive Prince (If you want to read them, I'd like to warn you first hand that they're no YA novels, they're pure adult books with smut and some graphic scenes that you might want to take full consideration before diving into that hell. I can assure you they're great books! But those scenes I've mentioned might make some of you uncomfortable, because honestly, I had to close the books a few times to take a deep breath before continuing haha) and as you all noticed, the things I've been borrowing are about the slaves and pets. Like the books, they're going through the same situation, such as the slaves being the same gender as the owner, the rich people only have the slaves/pets and all of that yeah. And for this chapter, I've added some more facts about the slaves/pets from the books, and I hope you'll like it when I apply it on our dear characters hoho.

Also, Blandus belongs to me, and I like to imagine him talk like Iroh from Avatar: The Last Airbender, because he's so sweet and I adore him so much.

Without further adieu, enjoy!

* * *

"You seem quite distracted."

Jason dodged the jab of sword with a par of his own, flicking it away before making his attack. "Hardly," he huffed slightly, taking a step forward when Bobby took one back. "Why, do I look distracted?"

"Yes. In fact, you look exhausted," Bobby confirmed with a quick defense from another of Jason's strike, where the blond frowned when Bobby danced away from him. "As if some animal decided to chase you around Rome and beat you up with a stick. A very large and heavy stick."

"A log then," Jason leaned back as the weapon swooped over his chest, shooting the other young man a glare that Bobby only raised an eyebrow. "That something, or someone, decided it would be absolutely hilarious to see the attempts of the future praetor being assassinate too many times and that I, as her personal guard, would deflect all of them," he grunted, taking a step back when Bobby swung the sword at him again. "I lost count on how many times I almost got killed."

"See, that's what I don't understand," Bobby gritted out when Jason resisted his blow and stood his ground, causing the swords to clash in front if them. "She _loathes_ you and yet she wants you to be by her side all the time. Not only that, but I thought she can take care of herself. Why does she need you to be her personal guard?"

"Exact questions I have been asking myself for the past year," Jason peered through the blades, noticing the way a bead of sweat made it ways down Bobby's brow and he pressed onto their weapons further, causing Bobby to swear as he felt himself being lowered to the ground. "I had been meaning to ask her about it, but," With a quick twist of his sword, Jason managed to tangle them together and tossed Bobby's sword away, quickly pointing the tip of his blade right under his friend's chin as the both of them tried to catch their breath. "Our conversations would end too soon for my liking."

Bobby raised his hands in surrender, and Jason lowered his sword down. "Why?

Shrugging, Jason went towards the bench under the shade of a tree, plucking his canteen before taking a gulp of water. "She never did tell me anything, and it seems as if the fates were pushing me away from her whenever I started asking anything remotely similar about it. I would either be fighting off an armed person from getting her killed or she would be too busy to even be in the same room as I am, where she would be in Praetor's Michael presence all the time." He remembered the conversation he had with Blandus about her not being the praetor's pet, but pushed the thought away quickly.

Bobby shook his head before he made himself comfortable on the bench, emptying the contents of his own canteen. "Can she handle such responsibilities?"

Jason almost felt insulted for Reyna, seeing that he had seen her working for almost every hour that sometimes he noticed the way she tried not to let her guard down in front of the high consuls where her presence was required during a meeting. She still kept her head high, still answered the questions that were directed towards her in an even voice despite having the bags under her eyes. The high consuls must have noticed it as well, since they made sure she knew what she was supposed to do in the future as they asked more of her, forcing her to tell them all when Praetor Michael was only by her elbow. Jason didn't dare say a word as he only stood behind her, his hand always hovering above the hilt of his sword as he let a wary eye pass them all.

It wasn't until Praetor Michael was adamant in speaking did they gave him their full attention towards the current praetor, whose voice was laced with mild annoyance as he informed them all that he was, in fact, the current praetor and all of them should hear him speak instead of bombarding Reyna with questions. When the high consuls relented, Jason saw the way Reyna clutched her jaw and inclined her head slightly to hear what Praetor Michael had to say.

But Jason knew how dedicated she could be, and he had some faith in her that she would handle the part smoothly later on once everything was settled.

Jason narrowed his eyes towards Bobby. "You doubt her will?"

"I doubt her strength," Bobby shot back, leveling his look with Jason. "I've seen the work she had to go through, how obnoxious it is, does she have the strength to handle everything? Even though she won a duel with you a year ago, the future of Rome does not want to be define by someone who will collapse the moment work demands of it."

"What are you saying? That you would be a better praetor?" When Bobby didn't answer, Jason snorted. "If the high consuls took full consideration in appointing her as our future praetor even if she's a woman, we must trust their judgement. There's a reason for their approval that even you, my friend, don't have the right to question _them_ ," he took another sip of water. "The election happened and you must find yourself to trust her."

"Do you?" Bobby leaned back against the tree, watching him intently.

Jason couldn't allow himself to show that the question caught him off guard. "I am her protector," he said instead, twisting the cap of his canteen close. "Does that not say anything about it?"

"An occupation as ones protector does not necessarily mean you want to trust someone." Bobby pointed out.

"But I have to trust her now, do I?" Jason reasoned. "She will be our praetor and her word is law when she needs them to be, and we have no say in that."

Silence stretched between them as they rested from their debate, physically and verbally. Jason was still riled up from their words, where he expressed himself with deprecation that he didn't feel any regret about standing up for Reyna against his own close friend. He was tired of seeing people wanting to pull her down only because she was woman, when numerous men before her had been going through the same thing she was going that the misogyny was getting ridiculous.

"I'm surprised she let's you out of her sight," Bobby commented suddenly, pulling Jason out of his thoughts. "From what you told me, there would be hooligans hiding at every corner like mice trying to get their cheese, I would assume that you would be beside her every second of the day," he paused, as if contemplating something. "And night."

Jason blinked at him, before realising what Bobby said that Jason scowled. "Do think that lowly of me? I'm a guard, not a bed slave or even a pet," he prevented himself from spitting out the last word, feeling the disgust curling in his gut. "And I would like to think she shares my opinion on it."

"Of course," Bobby sighed, relenting under Jason's sour look. "Forgive me for offending you and Reyna."

"Why not forgive her yourself?" Jason lamented.

Then, he saw three centurions passing by, walking under the shade of the open hallway along with a soldier that looked around his age or even younger trailing after them. The adults were murmuring among themselves as the boy only stared ahead, not noticing the other two teenagers' presence under the tree until one of centourions glanced up and caught their eye, where he nodded at them. Jason noticed the way the boy's eyes widen when they landed on him, averting his gaze in a hurry that Jason was left staring at him in confusion.

"That was," Jason mumbled under his breath, keeping his gaze trained on the boy as they disappeared into the corner. "Unsettling."

"What?"

Jason shook his head, rolling his shoulders as he teared his gaze from the spot as he met Bobby's prodding look, his mind thought of ways to change the subject. "I was informed that a new batch of slaves from Greece arrived here around evening yesterday."

Bobby stared at him a moment longer before grunting in affirmative, toying with the leather strap of his canteen as it wrapped around his fore finger. "They did, around a dozen of them or so I heard."

Jason watched him curiously, noticing the way how Bobby had a content look on his face the moment the slaves were mentioned. "Men or women?"

"Surprisingly, both. The demand in the city was getting higher the last time I heard. Who knows," Bobby cocked an eyebrow towards him. "Maybe you'll get one for yourself, old friend, and you can tell me the way they serve you."

Jason prevented himself from grimacing. "Are you telling me to get a pet?"

"Well, I was suggesting a bed slave, but if that suits your taste," Bobby shrugged. "I am not one to judge."

Jason pursed his lips. "Would you want a pet for yourself?"

Bobby opened his mouth and was about to answer when Dakota came jogging towards them. "Bobby! Jason!"

Both of them nodded towards him, and Jason grinned when Dakota bend over his knees as he caught his breath. "Getting tired in your old age, Dakota?"

He snorted, waving the younger boy off before facing Bobby. "We are needed," Dakota breathed out. "Centurion had been calling for his soldiers to compile near the arena, I don't know why," he quickly added when Bobby was about to ask. "It may be an impromptu training, but he looked quite disgruntled when he announced it, and I came looking for you as fast as I can."

Bobby looked amused. "Have you been running?"

Dakota shot him an annoyed look. "He looks _disgruntled_ , I was hoping that he would spare us some leniency as I was scampering around looking everywhere for you in this gods forsaken building," Bobby coughed to cover up his laughter, and Dakota didn't notice as he continued to ramble on. "As it is, we are already waving our heads on spears, I wouldn't want the pleasure of seeing him becoming livid that I fear for our safety even within these walls."

Jason snickered as Bobby stood up with a sigh. "Very well," he clasped Jason on the shoulder, giving him a mock look of despair. "You pray for us that we will survive, son of Jupiter, I would like to live long enough to have my own spawn to cause havoc among this damnable place."

Jason patted him on the back. "My father's shrine would be waiting for me."

Dakota grinned. "Good that," Then, the two young men made their leave. "We will see you later, Jason!"

Once both of them were out of sight, Jason sighed, collecting all his belongings before trudging his way towards Reyna's room to check on her and hoping she would be alright during the period he wasn't in her presence. He squared his shoulders, preparing himself for what she might give him later on.

* * *

Once he knocked and heard her consent, he let himself in, closing the door softly behind him.

Reyna sat behind her desk, mountains of parchments and books were piled around her that she didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence as he stood at the door, seemingly not knowing what to do as he felt the air between them began to thicken with an uneasiness that he thought he felt alone, since she looked absolutely engrossed in her work that she looked perfectly content at where she was.

He took his time to look at her properly, noticing how she would always wear her armour more than her toga, as she was at the moment, while having her hair tied neatly into a long braid that rested on her shoulder. It wasn't a full armour per say, but the basics, such as the breastplate, a cape, and the couple slabs of leather that was laced around her wrists. And when she wore togas, she wasn't qualified to wear the purple ones just yet, and so only donned the whites.

He thought she would look powerful once she did.

"Have you finished engraving the way I look in your mind?"

Startled, Jason took a step back, feeling the way his face flushed with embarrassment before he quickly composed himself, clearing his throat when she finally did look up. Her gaze swept over him briefly. "You looked as if you just finished training," and he looked down to the sheathed sword he held in his hand. "Who was it you obliterated this time?"

He looked up in surprise. "I didn't know you watch me fight."

She frowned, as if disapproving of the way he said his words before turning her attention back to the parchment at hand. "Of course I do," she replied easily, scribbling on the surface quickly before moving onto the next one. "Not when you were training, but when you fight off those people who are so keen on killing me, it's fascinating to watch how agile you can be despite you lumbering around most of the time."

He felt his hackles rose slightly in defense. "I do not _lumber_."

"You don't, at least, not when you fend off those sad people."

He rubbed his face. "It was Bobby."

She hummed, shuffling her parchments that he was hit with the realisation that she would be looking like she was at the moment for the rest of her life, sorting through the mess that have accumulated over the years. He forced himself to listen when she spoke. "Bobby has a unique way of handling his sword."

He blinked in surprise. "You fought him before?"

"I did," she confirmed, meeting his eyes briefly before she gestured towards the chair near the window. "And sit down, you look as lost as a newborn goat standing there."

He walked towards it slowly. "What do you mean by unique?"

"He prances away from his opponents more than he faces them dead on, a coward's way of fighting one might say, but by that tactic he would be able to tire those who attack him with vigour before taking the final strike," she faced him again when he sat down. "Did you win?"

He nodded. "I did."

"Good," she stacked the last of her parchments onto the pile. "Use that tactic when necessary, but never when you're in a hurry. Fights are meant to end early, not prolonging them as long they could."

He went through the fight he had with Bobby earlier, and saw that she was right of course, Bobby was deliberately trying to tire him as Jason was doing most of the blows, avoiding his jabs by merely sidestepping everything that was given towards him. But in the end, Jason managed to defeat him.

"And you have a gift."

He snapped his head up to look at her. "A gift?"

"Yes," she waved it towards the chest on the foot of her bed, where he saw a bundled clothed wrapped neatly sat on it. "It was there when I came in, and I didn't bother opening it."

Jason stood up and made his way towards it, staring at the piece of paper where it had his name wrote on it with a scribble. He picked it up slowly as his curiosity quipped when he felt the black velvet cloth ran across his fingers, and when he tossed it in the air and caught it again in his hand, he heard the way it tinkled delicately under the cloth.

It managed to catch her attention as well when she put down her quill, eyeing the package warily. "I'm surprised they didn't deliver it to my room." He muttered as he rubbed the cloth between his fingers.

"Perhaps," she began slowly. "The giver would want both of us to see?"

"Perhaps," he agreed. He unwrapped it carefully, as if something dangerous was going to attack him the moment he unravel it fully, or a trinket that could possibly harm them both that he braced himself for the worst. But what lay inside was none of those things, instead, it was something else entirely.

A pet's head accessory.

He froze in his spot, feeling something dropped inside him when the delicate and thin chains that were usually draped on a pet's head gleamed mockingly back at him.

It was golden, where he usually saw it worn by the high consuls' pets, different from the silver and bronze the rich people from the city would allow their pets to wear all the time. But like all head accessories, it was light, almost breakable under his callused finger tips when he felt it grazing against his knuckles, its cold metal contrasted with his warming skin.

Frantically, he turned over the note to look for where it came from, but only found something else written on it.

 _Praetor's whore_.

Jason was livid, feeling the anger that spread across his chest to his stomach, like lava smouldering his insides as he clutched the paper in hand, closing his eyes as he forced himself to calm down.

"Is that," Reyna trailed off when he showed her the jewellery but hid the note behind him, not wanting her to see what it wrote. He saw the way she studied it with wide eyes, where her dark orbs flickered along the length of it as he held it between his fingers. Then, she narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenched as he saw the same outrage flashing past her features. "What do they think I am?"

"They finally began to treat you as a compeer, so it would seem," he informed her quietly, his skin still prickling with rage as he kept his voice even. "One of them. And offering me to wear this _disgrace_ ," he paused and recollected himself so that he wouldn't throw the jewellery across the room. "To appear verisimilitude."

"Verisimilitude," she echoed his words slowly, as if tasting something unpleasant in her mouth. "But you are not a pet, and I intent to keep you that way for as long as both of us lived," she met his eyes, her stare piercing into his soul that he stilled in his spot. "Discard of it if you wish, I would not stop you if you would. But, if you want to keep it, it is not my decision to tell you otherwise. Though," she stared at the jewellery again. "I'm surprised they bought you one of the finest head accessories they could find, you could see the way how fluid those chains are, as if they are water."

Jason felt himself studying her face. "How would you know such quality?"

She appeared to be choosing her words carefully as she stayed silent for a while, making herself busy with the books. "I was a slave, and we slaves share everything we know with each other, whether or not we were _gifted_ ," she hissed slightly at the word as she slammed a book onto a stack. "To be someone's property."

He knew he shouldn't have said it, but it came out before he had a chance to reel them in.

"Does this have to do with your sister?"

She went rigid, the hand she had been reaching out for another book hovered in the air, before she slowly took it in her grasp that he saw the way her knuckles turn white as she clutched onto it tightly. "Leave."

"Reyna-"

" _Leave_ ," She glared at him, and he wanted to protest more, but only nodded silently as he made his way towards the door, clutching the jewellery in his hand.

When he opened the door, he saw Blandus had raised his fist to knock on it.

Jason quickly closed the door behind him as he faced his former teacher, bowing shallowly in respect. "Blandus."

"Jason," Blandus greeted lightly, and was about to say more when his eyes were attracted to the golden chains hanging between Jason's fingers, causing the old man to raise an eyebrow.

Jason noticed his mistake and only faced him evenly, refusing to let the flush spread across his face as he made no movement to hide the offending thing from his former mentor's sight, letting his hand hang at his side that he swore that the jewellery was getting heavier by the second.

"What do you have there, Jason?" Blandus asked casually, his expression unreadable as he smoothed down the front of his toga.

Jason ignored him. "What business do you have here, Blandus?"

"I have news for Reyna, and you, in fact. But I prefer if we discuss this in a more confined room where the walls do not have ears." Blandus chirped, sounding strangely ecstatic.

Eyeing the old man warily, Jason nodded, before pushing the door open for them to make themselves known.

Reyna took one look at them both before addressing Blandus fully. "I see you have tamed my lumbering brute, Blandus."

Jason felt a tick at his jaw while Blandus chuckled, making his way towards her desk before he stood in front of her, while Jason made himself comfortable by leaning against the door while he crossed his arms, the gold chains tinkling under his grasp. "I have been honoured to give you an invitation."

She straightened in her seat. "What invitation?"

He slid forward a folded parchment, and she took it gingerly. "A performance between pets tomorrow night."

She was already half way through opening the letter when she paused, and Jason noticed the way her look darkened as she set the paper down on the table gently. "Denied."

"You have been invited formerly, my dear Reyna," he tried. "The high consuls are expecting you and Jason to make your presence known as it would be your first time attending these games, and they were enthusiastic when they gave me this letter."

Jason knew that was a lie, and from the way her face hardened under Blandus' words, she knew it too. Jason had a feeling that even if they appeared showing interest in front of Blandus, they would rather see her suffer.

And Blandus was no fool to believe his own words.

"I understand your distaste for them, how barbaric they could be, but the High Consuls will not care of what you think," he warned her. "They will think you disrespect their generous offer, and use that advantage to tarnish your name as praetor in the future, as it is compulsory for people of high power such as yourself to attend such events. You will be terminated from this position," he gestured towards her and the mounting books. "But, I have faith in you as our praetor and I would appreciate if she stayed where she was until my dying breath."

"I am yet to be praetor, Blandus," she declared. "They cannot use this as future reference since I have no power just yet, and so, they cannot stop me."

"But they can, and they will," Blandus folded his hands in front of him. "You must understand, Reyna, they are powerful people, and one day, you will have the same authority as they do. And even then, they will try to deride you from success. You must trust me and go to this event with Jason, where he would protect you from harm."

Jason saw the way she clenched her jaw, sighing through her nose heavily. "Very well," she finally relented, taking the invitation again. "I will go, only because you worry of my safety," she let a smile stray when Blandus chuckled again. "Will Praetor Michael be going?"

"Of course, his presence is needed as much as yours," Blandus reassured. "Along with his pet."

Jason felt the need to interrupt, and started walking towards them. "He has a new pet?"

"Indeed," Jason scrutinised Reyna properly then, watching the way she arched an eyebrow at Blandus as the old man continued talking. "And the pet is a woman."

Both of them whirled onto him in surprise. "I thought it is taboo to have opposite genders as pets?" She asked carefully.

"Yes, but it is Praetor Michael's choice, and so I have no say in this."

"But the others?" Jason jumped in. "What do they think of it?"

Blandus flickered his gaze between them, and Jason noticed the way the wheels clogged inside his head as he contemplating on what to say next. "They have no say on it as well."

Jason knew he was hiding more, but he held his tongue as he waited a right moment for him to ask.

"He's expecting your company, Reyna," Blandus added, giving her a smile. "I would assume he would like to tell you how the games fully works, if you are ever confused."

She ducked her head, and Jason saw the way her jaw tightened again. "I've heard enough rumours to know how the game works."

Jason was then reminded of the reason why he was kicked out of her room earlier, and sent her a worried look even if she didn't see it.

But Blandus noticed, and glanced at him knowingly.

Jason only pursed his lips.

"Will that be all, Blandus?" She questioned from as she looked up, boring her eyes onto the both of them instead. "I would like to finish some work if I were to attend that performance, so that I wouldn't worry about them later on."

Blandus nodded. "Of course, thank you for your attention," he then turned towards Jason. "A word, my boy."

When Jason glanced at her, she only stared at him back, and then he turned around and followed Blandus out of her room.

The moment they clicked the door closed, Blandus expression turned grave. "Keep an extra eye on her from now on."

Jason felt himself stiffen as he immediately went into defense. "Will she be attacked?"

"Assassinated again most likely," Blandus grunted. "I heard some whispers, from the mouth of my fellow senators, and I would not be surprised if they strike when she would be asleep, since from what you reported to me, they have little success when you are always by her side protecting her," Then, he clicked his tongue. "Boasting was never a wise decision when it comes to the amount and strength of your assassins."

Jason noticed the problem he would have to endure if he was going to protect her at night. "You do realise she would eviscerate me herself if I were to sneak in her room while she sleeps? Not only that, I would lose what little trust she has in me for abusing her privacy."

"Yes, yes, I have thought of that," Blandus ignored the withering look Jason shot him. "But you have to make sure she will be safe, even if it would be the last thing you would do. I need her to come to the performance."

"Which reminds me," Jason gave his mentor a stern look. "Are you sure she wasn't Praetor Michael's pet?"

Blandus looked down to the golden jewellery he had been holding for the whole time. "She has you now, does she?

Jason bristled, clutching it tighter. "I am not a _pet_."

"As she was," Blandus told him evenly. "If she was a pet, she would not be elected praetor in the first place. No one wants a tainted slave as their next person in power. Now, my boy," Blandus clasped his bicep and Jason had to leaned slightly to hear the next of his words. "Protect her, and prevent her from getting one scratch of any sword. She is a beacon towards all women that ever existed, you have to understand how much it means to have a representative for them. Kill those assassins if you must."

"But how do you suggest I do that?" Jason hissed, eyes searching for anyone that was near them and hoping there wasn't. "She hates me."

"I did not raise you to be a proper soldier for vain, son of Jupiter, you have to trust your instincts," Then, Blandus straightened himself up, shooting Jason a smile. "Now, I must get going. My schedule is as demanding as hers and this is the only time I have a break until the performance would start. I must get going," he nodded towards Jason. "Jason."

Jason bowed at him. "Blandus."

And then, the old man left, leaving Jason alone in front of Reyna's door as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting a sigh escape his lips.

Then, he almost jumped a foot in the air when the door yanked open, revealing Reyna. He let out a breath of relief and was about to say something when he noticed the look on her face.

"I can look after myself at night," she informed him levelly. "You have done your part during the day, you need rest more than I do."

He realised that she heard every word he and Blandus uttered and raised an eyebrow. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I just happened to hear what you said." She replied flatly.

He ignored her jab and instead planted his free hand on the door while he leaned into it, giving her a pointed look. "You chose me as your personal guard for a reason, and I intent to play the part."

"And you have, I have never been proud," she deadpanned, and he almost scowled at her then. "But I do not need you hovering by my shoulder at all times."

"Why do you chose me as your personal guard if you hate me so much then?" He finally burst out, all the conflicted thoughts he had been hiding from for the past year raptured through. "You degrade me as if I am a slave, treat me like dust, and yet you chose me as someone who will be in your presence for the whole time," he searched her face. "Why?"

She stared at him then, her expression unreadable. She opened her mouth, as if expecting to say something but only shook her head. "Go rest, I will call for you when I need you."

And then, she closed the door again, leaving him to glare at it with his jaw locked.

He heaved out another sigh, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," he grumbled, letting his hand fall to his side as he whirled around and made his way towards his room, making sure the head accessory would stay hidden in his palm that no one should ever see him walking around with it. As he walked down the long hallways, passing by people of all ranks without so much looking at them, he vowed to himself to never see this offending thing again.

He went inside his room, marching towards his bed where he knelt on the floor, reaching out for the box he had pushed back at the far corner of the bed and hidden beside one of the legs, and pulled it towards him effortlessly.

It was a small box, just the size of his palm, and had little contents in it that sometimes he forgotten that it was there in the first place, when he first shoved it there the moment he gotten the room when he was only five. Opening the lid, he deliberately ignored the rest of his belongings from home before dumping the golden jewellery in it, and then pushing it back to its hiding spot.

He rose to his feet, brushing away some of the dust before stripping off his breastplate.

If rest was what Reyna wanted for him, then he was going to do it properly at the baths.


	5. Fifteen (2)

The letter almost weighed heavily in her hand as Reyna reread it again, still as crisp as it was a year ago when Baryl gave it to her.

True to Baryl's way, she said on paper that she heard the news and she congratulated Reyna on her success for beating her son in the duel that left Jason eating dust. She had always known that Reyna would win while fighting him because of all the determination she had to get that far as a praetor in training, even if some people weren't as accepting as Baryl was, and though Hylla didn't show her pride for her younger sister outwardly, Baryl knew she was glad that Reyna won.

On the other hand, Baryl had mentioned that she'll be attending for the upcoming games between slaves somewhere later, where she would be looking forward to see both Reyna and Jason there, and if the Gods allow it, have a little chat between the four of them so that Baryl could see her son more.

Reyna almost burnt the letter the moment she finished reading it at that time, but decided it would be wiser to keep it in a safe place from prying eyes by locking it up in a drawer, the key hidden with her at all times.

She almost dreaded to see Baryl and Hylla, knowing how her sister would be decorated with accessories and paintings by other slaves that she would look like a prize. Of course, that would be the sole purpose why she would make an appearance like that in the first place, and Hylla would be pampered as luxuriously as her mistress herself that Reyna thought it was almost outraged, but she couldn't have a say in it any more than Hylla could the moment she was owned.

All the more reason she hated going to the games.

The only reason she was going was because she wanted to see Hylla again. It had been so long since she talked to her sister physically that Reyna was getting more antsy than usual, worried about Hylla despite knowing how her well being was nothing to mull over.

It was also because Reyna was getting tired of people breathing down her neck. She had enough trouble as it was by avoiding the numerous attempts of killing her, she didn't want anymore petty hatred to be added to her list of problems she was already facing at the moment.

It had nothing to do with the convincing Blandus did last night, where he was worried of her safety. Cruel as it seemed, she still didn't doubt his loyalty since she knew where he stood when she heard the conversation he and Jason had outside her door. It was obvious he was trying to protect her and trying to prevent her from getting killed. She was immensely grateful towards him for that and even took the trouble of telling Jason what he heard, but she figured it would be safer for him if he didn't smother her with concern like Jason was doing, she didn't want Blandus to suffer the consequences of getting hurt by other members of the High Consuls.

Sighing, she folded the letter before putting back at its place, and then, she stood up to get ready to attend the event.

Jason was going to have the shock of his life once it started.

* * *

Reyna was almost done with her hair when she heard a knock on the door that night.

"Come in."

Jason poked his head in as she turned around. "Are you done?"

"Not quite," she muttered as she started to fiddle with strands of hair, before dropping her hands in exasperation. "You don't suppose you would know how to tie braids, would you?"

He raised an eyebrow, a smile peaking through his stern demeanour. "The Great Reyna having trouble with hair? I'm shocked."

"It's not as easy as it looks," she grumbled, turning her back on him as she started to loosen the crown braid she did, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Are we late?"

"We will, if we wait here any longer," he stated, causing her to shoot him a dull look when he smirked at her. "I've been meaning to ask you this," he started while she only began to tie her hair into her signature look. "But what does the games do? And why were you so against it that it took Blandus a while to convince you to come?"

She quickly tied the end of the braid with a band. "You'll see for yourself," she walked passed him and out of the door. "Come on, we wouldn't want to be late, do we?"

When they arrived, Reyna had to remind herself not to scowl so much the moment they stepped into the large room, where seats were encircled around a sandy field in the middle of the clearing, reminding her of the Coliseum but much smaller in comparison to the high walls and massive space of the arena.

She was looking for a place for her to take a seat when she saw Praetor Michael on the first row, where he was already beckoning her towards his designated place only for praetors, and it looked like Praetor Felix was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't managed to take a step forward when someone swooped in onto them, and she felt Jason stiffen beside her when Baryl smiled sweetly at the both of them.

"Reyna, Jason," Baryl greeted cheerfully, clasping her hands in front of her. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"Baryl," Reyna replied smoothly, eyes flickering towards Hylla that the older girl met her gaze evenly without a flinch.

Hylla wore all the pieces that Reyna suspected, from the golden head piece that cascaded down with her dark hair to the golden cuffs and collar that clasped around her wrists and neck. Cream satin hung around her chest and waist like water streaming against pebbles, accenting the curves of her body. Paint was smeared in delicate swirls on her face and arms, her feet bare as more thin chains winded around her ankle.

Reyna only looked at Baryl as she began to speak.

"It has been a while since I attended the games, I wish I could say I missed them but they were never my taste," she studied Jason, where he only stared back at her blankly. "And how are you, Jason? Is being a personal guard for our future praetor exceeds your expectations of your future?"

Reyna saw the way something flashed in his eyes, but it disappeared before she had a look at it properly. "Well enough," he answered lowly while keeping his eyes trained on his mother. "I'm surprised you are able to walk here, Mother, usually the wine keeps you fascinated in it that doing anything else doesn't seem important to you."

The bitterness seep in his voice whether or not he tried to hide it, surprising Reyna when she glanced at him briefly. Baryl only waved it off. "I haven't started drinking just yet, I'll be watching the games of course. Though barbaric as it could be at most times, there is some fascination in seeing two people trying to push each other to the ground."

Unknown to her, the beginnings of a snarl began to grow on Hylla's lips, but she managed to thin her mouth into a straight line before looking away.

Jason seemed to notice this when he addressed Baryl again. "I see you finally got yourself a pet, Mother. You have been raving for one ever since I was a boy."

"Ah, yes. Hylla is quite the charmer, I absolutely adore her." Reyna eyed her warily when she gave Reyna a sly look. "Is this revenge, my dear Reyna? Using my own son as your personal guard while I have your sister as my pet? You were never one for petty revenge-"

"Jason is my guard and my guard only," Reyna cut her off, ignoring the way Jason had focused his attention solely onto her. "And you know more than I do that having a different gender as a pet is considered as taboo. The pets are for pleasure, not to populate a whole village of bastardy."

"Well, Praetor Michael does not seem to share the same thought with the rest of us," Baryl pointed out, nodding her head towards said man where he was talking quietly to a beautiful looking woman beside him, and it was obvious she was his pet from where her golden cuffs gleamed slightly under the torches. And then, there was a ring of a bell. "Oh, the games are about to start. I suppose we could talk more later when we have the time," she flashed the teenagers another smile. "I'll see you both soon."

When Baryl and Hylla left, Reyna quickly made her way towards where Praetor Michael sat, Jason trying to catch up with her since his bigger size had more difficulty weaving through the crowd like she did. "Why didn't you tell me your sister is my mother's pet?" He asked harshly.

"Keep quiet," she hissed, straightening herself before she sat beside Michael, who nodded when she arrived.

"Reyna, Jason, I'm glad you made it." He greeted them both warmly.

She only nodded, making herself comfortable while Jason stood on her left, since he didn't have the privilege of a pet for him to sit down. "I heard about your new pet, Praetor Michael, I wasn't sure I wanted to believe them when they said the slave you chose was a woman," Reyna stole a glance at her. "A girl, in fact."

"Piper is younger than you are," There wasn't any trace of pride that some people usually have when they introduce their pets, making Reyna to stare at him suspiciously. "By a year."

"I assume she's from the new batch of slaves that arrived this morning," she commented easily, straightening the creases on her toga.

Michael only shot her a pointed look. "I know what you're going to say, and yes, choosing someone of different gender as my pet is what I wanted."

"The taboo, Praetor Michael-"

"Absolute nonsense," he cut her off. "I do not believe such things."

Reyna only sighed, deciding to drop the subject as she payed attention to what was happening on the field.

There were two men circling around each other while wearing only a loin cloth around their waist. The two men were obviously pets, from the way the silver and bronze cuffs winked back at her. One was a red-haired with a slim figure with pasty white skin that he was immediately dubbed as a teenager, while the other man was strong build with curly black hair and tan skin, where the size of his bicep was the same as the red-haired's thigh.

The game was simple really, two people of the same gender would fight until one of them fells to the ground, and then the dominant one will do whatever they wanted to the fallen except killing them.

It usually ended where both competitors would undone themselves on the clearing, in front of many people.

Reyna had the very intention to leave the place the moment one of them admitted defeat.

"I saw Baryl talking to you just now."

Reyna was grateful for the distraction, tearing her gaze away from the men. "Yes."

Praetor Michael glanced at Jason, where he pointedly ignored them both as he watched what laid out in front of him, jaw locked tight. "I saw none of you were quite...happy."

Reyna gave him a wry smile. "Have you been spying on us, Praetor Michael?"

"Perhaps," He chuckled. "Your history has always been quite interesting."

She hummed. "What can I say, I'm an interesting person."

She tried to ignore the games in front of her, and it felt like years before it finally came to an end, and she was eager to get out of the room as all of them ushered towards the dining room down the hall, where food of different varieties had been laid out in front of them on a very long table, slaves of twenty or so standing in a line by the right side of the hall while each of them held a pitcher in hand, waiting for the noblemen to calm down so that they could be served.

Reyna saw the way Jason eyed the empty seat beside her with a hard look as she settled down beside Michael, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Jason?"

"I am not giving them the satisfaction of admitting defeat," he told her flatly, his cool eyes meeting hers. "This is mockery, you know this as much as I do."

She gave him a look before taking his plate, filling it with food. "If it bothers you so much, go eat outside, let the air straighten your wits before you start anything brash."

He frowned when he took the plate she shoved in his hands. "But I can't leave you alone," he protested in a low voice, careful not to attract attention. "Someone might kill you."

"I'm in front of many people, they wouldn't dare kill me so publicly, that would cause a havoc that none of us would want to handle," she pointed out, and starting to fill her own plate with some meat and bread. "Now go, but if you rather stand there looking like a fool, then by all means."

Jason shook his head and left, where she saw him disappearing behind the large doors that it let out a hollow sound that echoed around the room, but it was left unnoticed as the crowd around her merely laughed and talked during the feast.

"Why did you sent your pet away?"

Frowning, Reyna turned towards Piper, where the girl was staring at the place Jason had gone with a concerned look that Reyna didn't particularly understand. "He isn't my pet."

Piper blinked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, I assumed-"

"Piper," Michael cut her off, giving her a pointed look.

She bowed her head. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude."

Reyna only nodded at her, before she started cutting the meat with her knife and fork. "How are his duties towards you?" Michael asked quietly.

"As it should be," she replied easily. "He prevented a spear getting buried in my chest at least, I know how much my life means to a handful of you." She was about to tell him about the head accessory that was given to Jason, but decided against it as it wasn't her place to tell. "He was adequate."

"Excellent," he nodded. "You made the right choice when you did."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence for a while, until he broke it.

"We might travel to Greece one day."

Reyna glanced at him in surprised. "Oh?"

He nodded, taking a bite of his food. "Yes, for your knowledge to get to know the place more. It would be good for your advantage if there ever would be a time when you need it the most."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and when they did, she looked at him sharply. "To know its weak spots, you mean."

"Hardly. But if you think it would be necessary, then by all means," he met her eyes gravely. "Do what you must."

She stared at him when the words he used were the same she uttered towards Jason, and forced herself to glance at Piper, who pointedly ignored them both as she ate. "They'll hate me."

"Well, of course," he stated as if that was obvious. "You are Roman and they are Greek. We have been sworn enemies for as long as I could remember, but sometimes, we can be allies too."

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He only gave her a half smile. "We would just have to wait and see."

She stared at him warily, and then turning back towards her food.

When she was finished, she excused herself, making her way towards the doors to see Jason when suddenly she bumped into Hylla, where Reyna could hear the way the thin golden chains tinkle when Hylla looked at her.

"Sister," Hylla greeted her almost pleasantly, letting her eyes rake over Reyna's toga. "I see you succeeded in your plan."

"Of course, have I ever lose in getting what I want?" Reyna let her eyes flicker towards one the gold bands Hylla worn. "Where's your mistress?"

Hylla scowled. "Baryl is with her son, I'm waiting for her word so that we could leave, I know she is not usually fond of talking to the nobles no more than I am to be in their presence." She stared at Reyna curiously. "I'm surprised you made him as your personal guard than a pet."

"What good will that be if he was my pet?" Reyna retaliated darkly. "I see potential in him, I might as well make use of it than let him lounge on chaises and waste his life away. Besides," she met Hylla's eyes. "He is a man."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Hylla asked, brushing a stray curl of hair behind her ear.

"Of course I do," Reyna snapped. "I'm not going to create a life with him if he was my pet. I have no intention of changing my mind and making him into of you as well," she saw the way Hylla clenched her jaw. "How do you stand it, being a pet?"

"I don't," Hylla replied coldly. "I was constantly angry the first few years, but of course, I don't have a say in it as I tolerate the pampering by the slaves she has to make me look like a jewel. Only now I've come to hide my hatred for it."

Reyna pursed her lips. "Does Baryl...? "

"No," Hylla told her firmly. "It surprised me at first, but I found out the only reason she wanted a pet was because she needed someone to talk to. She said she had been quite lonely and doesn't have any friends," she pushed away the strayed hair again. "It's odd, I was confused when she told me the truth after months of not touching me, but I was grateful and came to accept it with open arms," her eyes flickered to a nobleman that was being fed by his pet that she almost sneered. "I considered myself lucky."

Reyna raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Hylla's attire. "I suppose this is for presentation purposes only?"

"Of course," Hylla traced the body paint on her arm before looking up. "Speak none of it, people would kill me if they find out."

Reyna stared at her before sighing. "Have I ever betray you?"

Hylla smiled wryly. "Not yet, I suppose," Then, it fell. "Write to me."

"Answer them when I do," Reyna replied without missing a beat and they started walking towards the door, where they saw both mother and son facing each other.

When they got nearer, Reyna saw the way Jason's face was tense as Baryl talked softly at him, her expression passive as their murmurs began to turn louder. "Jason," Reyna called out, causing the small family to face her. "We have to go."

"Of course," he murmured. He gave his mother a last nod, his face soften when he addressed her. "Another day, Mother."

"Farewell, my son," Baryl flickered her gaze towards Reyna. "I have faith in you, Praetor," she said gravely. "As the rest of us women have."

Reyna nodded, before she and Jason made their way down the hallway.

"When have you known that your sister is my mother's pet?"

She didn't glance at him as they continued their way. "A while, years before I met you and knew that you existed."

"What didn't you tell me?" he questioned with an edge, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What good will it be?"

"What good will it be?" he echoed in disbelief. "Reyna, my mother and your sister-"

"They aren't doing anything," she snapped, startling Jason that she lowered down her voice within the halls. "They do not share the same bed, Jason, Baryl only needed someone to talk to, and that was why she took Hylla as her pet."

He stared at her flabbergasted. "You can't honestly believe that."

"I believe my sister, and if that was what she told me, then that was what happened," she stared down at him, where he made a point of not meeting her eyes. "Do you doubt your own mother?"

He let out a sharp breath of air. "She told me the same thing," he admitted begrudgingly. "She only wanted someone to talk to her. But I have a hard time believing that."

"What Hylla said to me is the only confirmation you needed, and so believing it isn't exactly an option." She snapped when they reached her door. "Why are you so against your own mother?"

He looked away. "It's none of your concern."

She opened her mouth to argue but only clamped it shut again, realising that whatever personal matter he didn't want to tell her, then it wasn't her place to pry. "Fine," she relented. "But-"

She didn't manage to say anything else when suddenly a spear came flying out of nowhere and impaled itself on her door, between the both of them that he was staring at her in shock.

Jason immediately took out his sword while she tore the spear out, noticing how the tip of the blade and the small puncture was coated with yellow fluid that made her pursed her lips in concentration as she studied it. She let out a sharp breath when she realised what it was.

"Careful, Jason. The weapons are poisoned." She warned him, and at that moment three men in robs jumped out of the shadows and charged their way through without a sound coming out of their mouths, their faces hidden in their cowl as they raised their swords above them.

Jason only grunted as an affirmative, leaning away from the weapon when it came close too his face. "They've become bolder."

Jumping away, Reyna parred the attack one of the assassins crashed into her with the spear. "Unfortunately for us."

It took a while, but the three men were no match for the two young duo, and soon Reyna was already glaring down at one of them as she whacked his skull with the spear, probably shattering his skull in the process from where she heard the loud crunch of bone.

When they heard more footsteps coming towards their way, they stiffen into a stance, only to find there were four guards that Reyna relaxed her posture slightly, but her mind still on high alert as one of the guards started talking.

"What happened here?" One of them gruffed out.

As Jason began explaining, something caught her eye in one of the assassin's hand. When she dug it out, she found out it was a scrunched up part of a scroll. Before anyone else could see, she hid it behind her back for her to read later.

Once the guards dragged the bodies away, Jason turned towards Reyna. "You're not safe alone, let me guard you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not fond of the idea of you watching me sleep. Besides, you need rest as much as I do."

"After what happened?" He snorted. "Not a chance. I have to keep an eye on you to keep you safe."

She gave a wry smile. "You care for me now, son of Jupiter?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I am only doing what I think is right."

"There's no need," she replied evenly. "Go back to your room, Jason."

"Don't be ridiculous," he huffed exasperatedly. "Reyna, I'll have to keep an eye on you."

She sighed, clutching the spear she had been holding all these while tightly. "Well, you can't sleep in my room, can you? I had enough of petty gossip as it is," she waved him away and started pushing the door open. "Leave me."

But he stood his ground, giving her a hard look. "I'll stay out here if I must."

She only shook her head. "Whatever it is that makes you happy then. Don't whine to me if your back hurts tomorrow."

And then, she slammed the door in his face.

Sighing again, she leaned against the door with the spear beside her, hearing the way he grumbled loudly behind the thick door before he settled himself on the ground, whether to lay down or only to sit, she didn't know.

She stared at the crumpled paper in her hand with a frown, and slowly straightened it open as her curiosity got the better of her.

Her blood turned cold at the clean writing that glared back at her.

Because there, written in dark ink was something she realised that her life as well as Jason's were truly at risk.

 _Down with the witch and her whore._

* * *

A/N: What's this? Piper making an appearance?

What could possibly be the reason Praetor Michael wanting her as a pet?

And what could possibly go wrong with that? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
